We Are
by CyanJames2819
Summary: Special humans with abnormal powers gets thrown into Equestria, a crazy scientist escapes the mad house to seek revenge and answers, and a mysterious sickness slowly spreads, turning ponies and other animals into hideous creatures that can shred victims' bodies into bloody confetti.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Letter from the Prophet**

" _Dear Celestia_

 _It has been a while since we've spoken to one another, and I'm sorry for the absence, I hope you and Luna are doing okay. I'm doing just fine out here in the Everfree, doing pretty good actually. It's… quiet, and natural. No offence to your towns and such, but your nation has too much control over nature._

 _Anyways, why I am writing to you now._

 _Something is about to occur soon that needs my full attention in Canterlot. I'll be departing in the morning to the capital to investigate what the problem might be and would like to talk to you and Luna about said problem. It doesn't hurt to fortify your castle just in case if this is a threat, like last time with the Centaur, Tirek._

 _I'll see you both tomorrow at noon._

 _Sincerely, your friend_

 _Noble_ "

Celestia smiles at what she just read while leaning back on her chair on her balcony, sipping on some tea.

She was happy to know one of her recent friends was coming for a visit, even if it is for business tomorrow, but exciting nonetheless. It felt good that Noble still considered her and Luna as a friend after what he went through in Ponyville, he even apologized when he didn't need to. She understood why he and the little girl lived in the Everfree Forest, but that never stopped her from worrying sometimes, even though she knew he was quite literally un-killable with his strange abilities.

Then she felt a wave of uneasiness from what her friend felt. Something was about to happen in her capital city, Canterlote, from what the letter said. She wanted to doubt it, but Noble, thus far, was never wrong with his predictions. For goodness sake, he predicted of Tireks' return a week before she dreamt about it.

So downing the tea with a single gulp, she stood up from her chair and went in her room. She cricks her knuckles and breathed steadily to get ready for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

**Chapter 1**

 **The Great Escape**

The tiny room was dark, to a point where it was pitch black for eyes to see, but a single prisoner quietly breathed with gentle breathes. The girl, a young adult, was suspended off the floor with her arms, legs, hips and chest clamped shut with reinforced fibreglass and her hands and feet were encased with large, plastic containers to keep her from moving. Her body was thinning from lack of exercise, making her lanky then she used to be, and was covered in thin, black, one-piece suite with blue stripes but left her arms, shoulders and neck open. Her short, grey, silvery hair hung low, covering parts of her pale face and her bright, emerald green eyes. A mix liquid protein and vitamin bag hung to her left, supplying her body of what it needs through a glass needle in her arm, though it didn't satisfy her empty stomach in the least, and another needle was in her other arm, the tube leading out through a wall into another room in front of her.

She could hear silent whispers and murmurs of people talking behind the heavy, concrete and fibreglass gate, and that meant testing was undergoing soon to check on her current condition and that meant they'll put her to sleep.

She despised them, all of them. She didn't care if they were males, females, scientists, military, security or simple office workers. They all held responsible for manipulating her in some way or another, and she made sure to show them her… 'appreciation' for their efforts in her three escape attempts. She was sure she caused thousands of dollars of destruction of property, putting at least a hundred or so employees six feet under soil and released a dozen or so fellow prisoners in each of her attempts. After her last escape, they finally stopped reasoning with her and just put her away in 'storage'. No bed, no fresh air or sun, not even a light to brighten up the room, and worst of all, no bathroom breaks. Once a day, a plastic pipe would… slowly shove its way in, expand and dispose of her waist with a suction in the most embarrassing and humiliating way possible with a plastic cup to do her own business peacefully, although it doesn't make it any less degrading, and the pipe always left a sore spot in her rump as well. Sometimes she'll curse for not co-operating, but that always get washed away for what they did to her.

She wanted freedom, but to get that freedom she needs to destroy and halt this facility permanently. But after thinking through on how to finish her job, she doubted the Government will acknowledge her, even with physical evidence and people to back her up. The facility already labelled her as Class A Subject; to the Government and most likely the public eye, she's very dangerous. In some degree, she feels flattered they gave her that title. Very few Subjects get the title, and she knows only one other person who does, and she's hopeful she's doing okay without her.

She always wondered if she'll be about to get out of this bird cage and be free once more before she was taken away, used and lied to for nearly all her life. But thanks to the very people whom locked her up in her cell, she also learned to fend for herself in the outside world, fight and most of all, learned about the world beyond her cage. She knew where to hide, where things were to find and buy food and drinks, and where to find a place to sleep. Being with the Special Task Force had its benefits, but back then again, she was never allowed to interact with others, and at the time she wasn't even interested talking to other people outside her squad and command. All she knew what to do was to do her job; taking back and recapturing other people like her, or kill them if ordered.

She was a puppet back then, but a fellow kind cut her strings to let her see what was happening around her. After a good half hour, she came back out with the same girl lying motionless on the floor of the warehouse, her throat sliced with a large gash. She told her command she became too dangerous to handle and did her job, and told them she'll burn the building into ashes, at least that's what they thought. She knew the lanky girl was still alive and free, she just dosen't know where she is at the moment. She owed her life to that girl for letting her free and see.

She knows she'll get out someday in the near future, she can feel it, and sense her gut feelings were never wrong, she has a feeling today was going to be a little interesting.

She glanced up with her eyes, noticing movement, only to see some type of liquid slowly going through the clear tube and entered her arm with a cooling sensation. She knew how much time she had before sleep took over, and each time this happened she did her best to keep herself awake.

After fighting back the drossiness that took hold of her for a minute, she yawned widely and hung her head with weighing eyes. She improved each time, but will always lose to the chemicals that played with her mind, but that didn't stop her from trying.

But suddenly, a familiar, faint pull drew her back on the edge of consciousness, sensing its movement going towards the opening gate as rays of artificial light cutting through the darkness like a hot knife through warm butter. A good bar of metal was within her reach, more specifically, a bar of Led. But the chemicals in her system stopped her from doing anything further other than letting her move her eyes. If she wanted to do anything, she needed a wakeup call.

As she slowly and sleepily looked up at the two lab coated people with masks coming in, she could see one of the guards being shot in the head with blurred, echoing gun shot as he fell on the floor in slow motion. Another guard came into view, but what she noticed about this particular guard was his magenta, glowing eyes as he pointed his assault rifle at the two scientists and shot them dead. She knew the gun and its ammunition wasn't made of metal sense she didn't feel the pull, but in one of his pockets did.

He quickly got in within her blurring sight, took something out from one of his breast pocket with a shine, and before she knew it, he jabbed the pen like item into her neck with a tiny sting. Just like that, her whole world became clear as cold liquid flooded her system coming from her neck.

Now fully awake, she took a quick look around of her surroundings; the alarm was roaring, two scientists dead on the floor and another guard dead at the door. The one in front of her unlocked her feet, releasing them from their imprisonment after ten strait months. He then quickly took out the needles from her arms, patted in a bandage to stop the minor bleeding and released her left arm. Her padded feet touch the cold floor, but yelped and winced as pain struck her legs, especially each of her foot. The guard quickly unlocked her right arm, releasing her as she fell onto the floor, panting as the aching pain slowly subsided from her legs. She knew she was weak, but didn't understand how much so.

"Can you walk?" he finally spoke up to her from the door way, peeking out with his gun raised, ready to fire.

She panted and with determination, as well as still feeling the rush, she plants her feet on the floor with slight discomfort but nothing more and slowly got herself up with a grunt. She stood herself up straighter and flexed some part of her weakened muscles to get them working once more. She balance on one foot at a time to check her balance and nodded at the guard with a frown. He might have been helping her, but she didn't know anything him or what his intentions were.

"Good." he took out the led bar from his pocket on his thigh and tossed it over to her.

Before it hit her chest, it stopped completely in mid air and slowly levitated up to her face. She inspected it closed and with a smirk, the block of light metal started warming and suddenly split into four blobs of dark, red hot metal and reshaped themselves into small, steaming darts.

"Hurry. Mistress awaits." he said and waved her over while still aiming the gun down the empty hall.

She stumbled a little with her first few steps, trying to let her body get used to walking once more, and when she reached him, he started going down the hall keeping his sights at the slightly ajar double door. She followed close behind; keeping him up front just in case glass bullets flew through the air.

Then without warning, two cans of flash bang grenades flew through the air and clattered on the floor from the door. The guard in front of her quickly looked away, but feeling a familiar pull, she raised her hand and levitated the two canisters and threw them back out the same door.

"What the?" she heard before the grenade blew with a loud bang and a blinding flash. Few soldiers stumble through the double door, and the guard in front of her starts shooting them as the soldiers wander about aimlessly while either covering their eyes or ears.

They both quickly walk over the motionless bodies; they went down the long, empty corridor in a brisk pace. As they went, she could hear muffled explosions and gunfire through the thick, concrete walls, and even a few helicopters flying over head. Something was going around the base, she knew that much but it's the 'what' and the 'why' that's bothering her. The guard in front of her wore the black Special Force uniform, and wondered if he was a spy, or something along those lines. She wanted answers if they manage to escape.

They went through another set of doors to find themselves in a checkpoint with a few dead bodies laying around with pools of blood; a small room of the Containment Wing of the facility with metal detectors and other expansive looking equipment that leads to her own containment. A set of doors were right in front of her, she and him were about to go towards them but stopped as they heard incoming heavy marching down the hall. When they came into view through the small window, she pointed three of her darts through the glass to get rid most of the incoming soldiers, but her guard patted her on the chest with a shake of his head. When a dozen or so soldiers surrounded them they quickly saluted at them at attention, confusing her.

"Charges are in place, illuminated the defences; snipers and other gunmen, and released all Subjects and are escaping into the nearby forests or eliminating the enemy, sir!" one yelled.

"And the reactors?" her guards spoke.

"Captured and charges are placed as requested by Mistress, sir!"

"How about our Mistress' friends' chains?" that perked her up instantly.

One soldier to her right heaved in a feminine tone and tossed a backpack on the floor to her, and instantly she felt the pull of heavy, familiar metal.

"Retrieved." she replied with a huff, relieved from finally dropping off the package.

The girls' smile slowly grew at what was in front of her and raised her hand towards the bag with her palm up; calling it to come to her. Gradually, the bag started to steam, and before long it combusted into flames as a long length of dark chain slithered out with metal daggers at each end. It rose up and started coiling around her whole arm, wrapped around her back and chest, and onto the other arm, warming her cool body with its red hot chains. She gripped the daggers with the chains covering her arms, the knifes' edge pointing back. Now she felt complete with her Chain Dart back in her grasp.

"Hurry. Enemy backup are arriving soon." one of them said once more.

Her guard replaced his magazine with another, "Mistress awaits." he said and all nodded in unison before going down the hall in front of her with the group surrounding her in a casual jog.

She still felt the aching in her legs, but was washed away by the thought of going back in the fight.

She needed to vent, badly.

Her guard taking lead, they went down a curving hall with windows going along to her right, the view of the tempret forest slowly coming to life as the sun slowly rise in the horizon for the coming morning. But below, she could see a courtyard going on an all out war with their similar uniformed brethren and Subjects, littering the air with hot bullets and thunderous gunshots. As a helicopter flew overhead with armed passengers and started shooting at her rescuers, she threw her arm up with spread fingers and quickly turned her hand into a fist, crushing the engine of the flying machine and crashed down on enemy grounds.

A mischievous smile spread across her face.

Her guard kicks open a double door to a vehicle bay, "Drop 'em and place the charges!" he yelled and started shooting his gun at the surprised enemy.

When her guards dispersed to deal with the enemy, she quickly ran up towards an occupied vehicle and shot two darts at the two soldiers trying to get in the armored Jeep, another one right in the center of the head of one mounting turret at the back of the vehicle and the last she grabbed her own, sprinted to the last just as he aimed his rifle, slides between his legs and jabbed the dart into his groin. He yells in pain and fell onto his knees but was quickly silenced as she reached back and twisted his neck with one arm.

She felt the end of a metal barrel being pressed at the back of her head, "Get down! No-" and before he could finish, the metal gun suddenly turn red hot and the ammunition explodes, burning his hands and shoulder. She twists around and slit his neck with her dagger just as he was going to yell in pain. The blood spurts out of his neck as he fell to his knees, coating part of her face and body with red stains, gripping his open neck to try and stop the bleeding, garbling out incoherent words as thick blood oozed out of his mouth. Her smile grew to a small grin, pressed her finger on his forehead and pushed him down on the ground as he continued struggling, trying to save his own life.

She licked her lips as she turned around, tasting a bit of blood before moving on to find other targets within the hanger.

She sees a small group trying to fight back to get to the explosives across the other side of the building, and decides to help out her rescuers. But as she started walking to assist, an armored jeep slides into view from the opening gates with a turret, the end of the large gun points directly at her and fires a barrage of metal slogs.

Countless rounds of heavy bullets either bounced off of her invisible shield or been redirect to the area around her, each blow equaling to a single shot of a sniper rifle. Even with a big gun firing at her, she was calm, confident even. She knew turrets' fire rate was slower than an actual Mini Gun, and she was thankful for that, but the turret was still a problem that needed to be doubt with.

She looked around her surrounding as bullets continued to carpet her field. When she sees other jeeps mounted with turrets, she hatches a simple plan. She preferred getting the job done up close and personal with her enemy, but she also wanted to get this done quickly so she could get out of this place. She knew her limits, and sense her muscles started to burn and ache from the simple, quick activity, she needed somewhere to rest and gain back her strength.

So with a flick of a wrist, she turns three turrets to their target and started shooting, peppering the enemy vehicle with hot rounds, as well as shredding it occupants like a violent Piranha attack as they wailed and screamed in pain. Before long, the peppered jeeps' engine explodes into chunks of metal pieces. With that done, she points her turrets at the rest of her targets with the hanger and shredded them like the rest before them.

She pitied them in a way. She knew she was killing living beings; people with lives, friends and even families, maybe having kids of their own. They were following orders like they should, she admired them for that, but if she wants out, she have to mow them down first.

With the walls and ground painted with the enemies' blood, she turns off the turrets, their barrels steaming like the nostrils of an angry dragon.

After a moment of waiting, all of her guards run up to her, with the leader going straight up to her.

"Thank, you. Now let's get ready. Mistress is coming." he said before reloading his gun, the rest following after.

"Who's this, Mistress?" she finally asked with a raspy voice.

An unarmed jeep slides to a stop behind her, throwing up dust from the ground. Her rescuers quickly stood at attention, causing her to raise a brow in confusion and interest.

"Hey, Silvia!" an upbeat, feminine voice spoke out with a thump of feet hitting the ground.

Her eyes widen with surprise, and slowly turned to the owner of the voice. There stood, a tall, lanky girl with long, black hair with a happy smile on her face. She was covered with simple clothing and a pair of tennis shoes at her feet.

Silvia wipes away the drying blood stain from her cheeks and slowly started walking towards the girls, awestruck.

"Marry?" she murmured as she was just a few feet away from the girl.

Marry grins, took quick few steps and hugged her weak friend, "It's so good to see you again." she whispered and pulled back, held onto her shoulders, but her clothes now stain with blood from her. "Let's get going before more arrive." she releases her and beckoned for her as she started climbing back on the vehicle. Silvia shakes her head and gets back to reality. She quickly climbed on the back with the leader and other two soldiers. "Good. Everyone, get out of the blast range immediately. Mission is a success." she said to her ear piece before the driver shifted gears and sped up to the entrance gate of the facility and out towards freedom.

She saw the majority of her comrades had followed after them either on foot, in a ground vehicle or a helicopter. They had their own, little army at their command, and she was impressed her friend had managed to accomplish such a feat on her own.

But as they drove away, she slowly started getting drossy once more, the chemicals still active, and the serum she was injected with by the soldier gradually fading away. The rising sun wasn't helping warming her body to a comfortable temperature, and the wind passing her to get her cozy. She leaned against the vehicles' metal covering and just watched the forest go by as they climbed higher on the hill. She could smell the morning dew, fresh dirt and the forest itself. Her smile grew to a small grin and closed her eyes, now finally feeling at peace.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep and dream of the new adventures she and Marry will carry out, the jeep suddenly stops with the tires dragging on the dirt road. She felt someone prodding her cheek as she tried to ignore that they did stop. She opened her eyes to see Marry handing her a small remote charge with a smile.

"Care to do the honors?"

She carefully took the small device and inspected it for a short moment, before looking at the partially destroyed facility. She smiled mischievously, flipped open the small, glass covering and pressed the button.

After waiting for a few, anticipating seconds, the whole compound explodes in a chain reaction of fire and smoke, but as the reactors were reached, a small nuke blows in a mushroom cloud, a deafening sound and a push going past the small group.

The explosion woke her up a little more, and quickly laughed and cheered with her friend. She could hear other people cheering in the distance, but ignored them as both her and Marry danced around with one another, holding hands as the fireworks went on.

But that's when three jets swoop over head and launched a barrage of rockets around the surrounding area; turning up dirt into potholes, setting plant matter on fire and splintering trees to the ground. The three jets circle back and slowed to a near stop as they started to hover in place with rapid fire guns peppering the ground with slugs of led.

"Mistress! Hurry before they spot us!" the Captain yelled. With that, both young women quickly get back on the jeep as the soldier turned on the Radio, "Shoot 'em down!" he said before speeding down a road.

Silvia looked back as she heard a loud explosion to see one of the jets' turbine engines burning, spinning off towards them while it tried to regain control.

She raises her hand to block it away, but fell forward with a yelp as they jumped on a small bridge, leaving enough time for the jet to crash down just an inch from the jeep, collapsing the bridge down into the rather large chasm with a roaring river at the very bottom.

Everything around her slowed as they started falling down. She could see a shard of metal impaling the back of the Captains' head, chunks of metal and ruble flying by, fire expanding from the exploding jet and Marry falling out of her seat with wide, confused and terrified eyes. As everything started to speed up once more, she reached out and shot out her chain to grab onto her falling companion to try and save her.

* * *

Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, the Goddess of the Sun, was rather bored, but dared not to show it in front of her complaining nobles of her Capital, Canterlot, in her court.

Once again, her nephew, Prince Blue Blood, wanted the particular resident humans of the Everfree to be banished out of Equestria because they posed a danger to their nation just because Noble was a little more special than the younger one. The same thing was said about the Griffins, Minotaurs and Zebras in the past, and now the new resident humans were the new danger. Sure, she considered Noble to be a danger as well, but he hadn't hurt any of her little ponies. Me might have hurt their feelings and burned down his own home to fake his death in one occasion, maybe, but nothing more and he is a good friend of hers. From what he told her, her ponies gave him more of a hard time just because one of her Ex-Chief Scientists managed to convince and alienate the little town of Ponyville he was as dangerous as the God of Chaos himself, just so she could get Noble into custody and examine 'the new specimen' in her lab.

Why her little Twilight admired that crazy mare was lost to her, mostly likely because she wrote a few books on physics and such in the past.

She fought hard not to sigh in relief and drop her fake smile when her nephew finally finished speaking.

"Thank you, Prince Blue Blood, but you must remember Mr. Crystahs' home was built and given to him by the crown, and was not a part of Ponyvilles' housing. He could do whatever he wanted with the home, and when he burned it down it was his own loss, he knew it and said it himself. He did no sort of mischief or terrorized any of the towns' residents. He was being ridiculed for doing things he had not done, so sentencing him to a life of banishment will be not fair." she pointed out.

"But what of the-" he tried to continue but with a raise of her hand stopped him while a frown formed on Celestias' brow.

"Are you expecting me to banish his younger kin by her own for trying to survive?" she could see her nephew debating in his little mind, "She is no more than ten years of age, Prince Blue Blood. Stealing a few, minor things such as apples and a piece of torn blanket can be looked over." She leans in a little, still wearing her frown, "Why are you so determined to dispose of our two residents, nephew?" he flinches a little, "They don't even live within the town or bother any of my little ponies." she leans back on her ornate chair, "Just because Noble insulted you is not a good reason to put him into a cage, let alone banish him. The only reason why he even insulted you is because you started yelling at him because he was within the castle grounds. You never bother to listen to any of my messengers on whom will stay as our guest, or listen to me at all most of the time. Your job is to be the good Prince I made out you to be and watch over our nation in peace and harmony, and not try to get every pony into jail whom looks at you funny."

She grabs onto her War Hammer from her side with a long staff and hit the butt of her daunting weapon on the floor once with a resounding 'Booom'. She needed to go get her friend from the Canterlot Train Station in just half an hour, so this court needed to end so she won't be late for his arrival.

"I hereby pronounce court to be at a clo-" before she finished, a hole rips open in the middle of the room, quickly followed by a gust of wind and a rather loud explosion, causing everyone in the room to duck and cover. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Celestia looked around the room; papers scattered around from the sudden gust of wind and cooled to a considerable level. Light groaning echoed below, just out of her sight. She leans over her desk and her eyes widen at the sight of two, young women lying on the floor; the lanky girl resting on top of the other with the chains wrapping around her arms. It was obvious they both were human like her friend Noble, but she suspected the girl with chains, silvery hair and weird clothing to be different like Noble as well.

Her Royal Guards quickly step in and pointed their spears at the two, while both girls groggily got onto their hands and knees while coughing. The Silver haired girl looked rather worse than the other once she got a closer look at her; with her slightly thin limbs and the way she shook a little worried the Princess, but once the weak looking girl looked up at her guards, she felt a cold shiver going down her spine on how 'cold' she looked. It was a look of a wild animal being cornered.

She quickly got up to her feet, the chains coiled around her arms quickly turned red with steam rising. Celestia expected to smell burning flesh, but what came reminded her of the Royal Forge burning and smelting metal.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the spearheads of the Guards' staff breaks off from the handlers with burn marks and shot out towards their users heads in lightening speed. Nine out of ten of them dropped dead on the floor with twitching bodies as blood squirts out of their skulls, while a bit of sizzling echoed from the bodies as the spearheads burned the flesh and fur. The only guard that survived was on her flank covering her bleeding cheek while trying to back away from the girl.

Celestia covered up her mouth at the scene, but just like that, the girls' chains slides off her arms and onto the floor as the girl dropped down onto her knees as some type of metal fragment was jutting out from her right, back shoulder, blood running down her back and arms and started to slowly pool. The lanky girl quickly goes up frantically and held up her companion in her arms

"Sil… Silvia don't you dare." she looks around the room nervously as screams started to fill the room from the terrified noble mares. She shakes her companion to try and keep her awake, "Silvia, d-don't you dare leave me alone." She looked at the metal imbedded in her shoulder with a wince. She carefully grabbed onto it, "S-sorry." she said before pulling out the piece of metal from her friend with a quick yank, making the girl yelp in pain, but the girl threw the metal aside with small splatters of blood staining the floor. She covers up the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She curses under her breath as the ponies start running out the room, "Silvia… Silvia, I have no choice." she whispered before red, glowing ribbons started coming the black haired girls' hand, wrapping around the others' open wound, and before long the gash sealed itself with a red glow. After it was done, the ribbons return back into her hand and the body of her friend went limp in her grasp. The Princes could hear the girls' steady breathing, making her believe she fell asleep.

Celestias' trance was broken when more of her guards poured into the empty room and pointed their spears to both girls. The lanky one pulling her companion close and looked at every one of them with fear, and finally she looked up at Celestia and seemingly shrank from the tall Alicorn like a frightened child.

* * *

The train leading to Canterlot chugs on through the mountain range as noon slowly gets closer.

Alone in one of the carts' cabins, sat the second human of Equestria, Noble Cristah. He sat with a crossed leg, reading a small book he was given to by his friend, Fluttershy. He was thankful she gave him the book and offered to look after his new 'sister', he didn't know what he would've done without the kind mare. He looks to his side to see a bakers' dozen of blue berry muffins he was given by his second friend of Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. He adjusted his glasses a little further up his nose, and looked towards the looming city of the capital.

He knew something was happening at the castle that actually needed his attention. He was a little excited if he was honest with himself. He needed to get out of his cottage home, at least visit both Princess for supporting him and once he gets back he'll give something to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie for being there when he needed someone. The other four? They can do whatever they want; he didn't want anything to do with them after they sided with that crazy-ass mare and continued giving him second glances after the whole mess was sorted out.

Alienation is something he did not like in the past, but now, he despises it with all his might and rage. He was sure that crazy mare could make the whole town cultist village if she wanted to, but thanks to Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike for helping him with the investigation, that crazy-ass mare was locked away.

But right now, he needed to find what needed his attention so much in the capital, hopefully Celestia or Luna found what caught his interest.

 **Authors' Note:** **And that's the chapter 1.**

 **Move on over to chapter 2 for more entertainment and I have news to tell you all at the very end.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Eventful Reunion

**Chapter 2**

 **Eventful Reunion**

The chugging train hisses to a stop on the Canterlot Train Station just before noon. The trains' occupants file out of the machine, but once I-the only human occupant-steps out, holding onto a bag of muffins on one hand while a small book on the other, everyone goes quiet and either averted their eyes or gawked at me like I'm some exotic creature.

Few whispers could be heard in the still air, as well as a couple of kids asking whom the strange creature was. I looked around the crowded platform, expecting someone to be waiting there for me, but sadly, I couldn't see any familiar faces, not even a Royal Guard holding onto a piece of paper with my name on it, waiting like a maid or a butler. I was positive Celestia received my letter, Spike himself sent it after all. Shrugging my shoulders and ignoring the wary glances, but I smiled a small, kind smile at the curious younglings, as I made my way off the platform. The few bipedal, technicolor equines that were in my way splitting off to make the path.

"Might as well make a surprise entrance." I said to myself and casually made my way towards the castle through a road cutting straight through the capital.

But as I made my way, the pull in my being strengthened; beckoning me to go faster, so I complied as I started speed walking like a late businessman.

There wasn't much that interested me about the city I hadn't already seen; the snobby nobles giving me glares and sneers was expected, the buildings were regal as usual, and the sky clear like I remembered.

I honestly didn't like the fact that these biped-ponies could control the weather, as well as the celestial beings themselves, but I knew better than to start questioning their way of life, it worked for them, I was just wasn't comfortable with the idea of total control. But I was somewhat happy that they couldn't take control over the Everfree Forest. Yes, it was filled with dangerous creatures and strange plants that can literally morph your body just for laughs, but I was already used to that to some degree. Living most of your life in a cabin for the weekends as well as in the holidays can do that to you.

What intrigued me, though, was that I saw a few more guards patrolling the city streets with hawk like stares, nearly all of them giving me second glances.

Specist bastards.

Once I saw the gates to the castle guarded by four guards, instead of the usual two, it intrigued me a little more. It seemed Celestia listened to me to forty the castle, but with her absence from the train station, it seemed she might be a little busy with a few things important enough to actually forget about me. She and Luna were always kind to me, even joking around sometimes when we get bored going around the castle.

I walked up to the stone faced sentinels, only managing to reach up to their chins made them a little foreboding in my part, but I digress.

"Halt!" two spears cross over one another to block my way, while the other two to their sides quickly pointed their sharpened arrowheads right at my face. It might have surprised me, if only I hadn't expected it. "State your business!"

"I am Noble Cristah, and I came here to speak with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about something of importance." I stated as asked.

"You cannot enter the castle grounds. It is under lock down, and no one can enter or leave the vicinity." he spoke gruffly.

" _Okay, now that's just over doing it._ " I thought to myself, but smiled at the four, "I understand. I'll come over in another time." I finished with a little bow and turned around. I walked down the intersections and turned to the nearest alley, but not before quickly checking for eavesdroppers.

I took a quick look around once more to make sure no one was looking, closed my eyes in concentration with slow calming breathes to reach into my being. As I did so, everything around me and on the planet slowed down like a robot running out of power, voices became muffled until, ultimately, every single thing on the planet was frozen in place.

I open my eyes with a huff of breathe and a small groan escaped my mouth, "Doesn't get any easier." I mumbled and rubbed my head as a small migraine started forming in the center of my brain. I turned back and walked into the street; the residents frozen in mid step, or sitting with another with an open mouth. I turned back towards the gate and saw the guards once again standing like statues.

I bet if I painted them grey now, nobody would know the difference between a real statue and them. Maybe another time.

I ran over, trying to ignore the growing headache the best I could and reached the entrance. I carefully went past the guards by squeezing through between them and looked up and down the large and daunting gate. I put the bag of muffins and book down and started pushing on the massive double doors with all my might, but to no avail. I knew I could still move and interact with objects regularly, but sense the doors couldn't budge, it was possible something was blocking the gates from the other side, or I needed to work out more. Probably the latter, yes, definitely the latter.

I was smart, but this is the only other way I knew of to get in the castle. There's no tree high enough, or even close to the castle walls for that matter to get over the walls, no vines to climb up from, or any known, secret way in, not that I would know any. Suddenly, a spike of pain strikes my head like someone just jabbed a needle in, making me groan a little louder as the migraine slowly increases. I needed to get over to the other side before-

"Need a little help there, brother from another Universe?" the rather annoying, and taunting voice spoke out from behind me.

I looked back as the serpentine, mish-mash of animal parts appeared in front of me, resting his slender body on the guards' armored heads and shoulders, while taking bites out of a blueberry muffin and reading the small book Fluttershy gave me.

It was strange to see Discord being rather relaxed and not annoying me for once, but with a shock of needle like pain, I quickly answered the question, gently nodded my head while trying to balance myself as well.

"Y-yes please, Discord. That would be very helpful." I rubbed my aching head with a hiss.

With a snap of Discords' talon claws, we were flashed into one of the castles' restrooms. Then and there, I released my hold and everything went back to normal, muffled voices and hoof steps could be heard just outside the room. I collapsed on the floor on my hands and knees, panting as I felt my head throbbing in sync with my heartbeat. Discord floated down on the floor and levitated the book down beside me as he threw in what was left of the muffin into his snaggletoothed mouth.

"You might want to get that headache checked out, Noble. It's not natural to be about to control time like that." he snickers and started floating around the little room, checking in on the empty stalls as hopping little stars appeared out of nowhere to make circles around my head, giggling annoyingly.

I slowly got myself back up while grabbing onto the book and the bag with one hand and stumbled over to the counter. I twisted the blue striped knob of the small sink with a little squeak and splashed my face with cold water. With a sigh of relief, I washed my face a little more to cool off before looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a little bloodshot, but other than a wet face, nothing more was wrong… well, except for the stars that are still hopping around my head, giggling. I gently waved them away in annoyance as I reached over to grab a dry towel, and quickly wiped my face.

"You know, Noble, it's not nice to use your friends as a rag when they just helped you break into the castle." Discords' voice rang into my ears, freezing me in place. Slowly, I pulled back to see the flattened draconiquis starring back at him with a toothy grin. I groaned and tossed him over my shoulder.

"Discord, please, not now." I said before grabbing another towel, checking before wiping my face again, "I'm here on business… but thanks for getting me in." I turned to see my companion sitting in mid air with a tuxedo on, a monocle over his right eye, a black, well combed mustache under his nose, a top hat atop his head and sipping on some tea. I started cleaning my glasses with the towel before he started speaking.

"Pff!" he waved his Lion paw at me as green bobbles escape his lips like a smokers breath, "You just want to hit on the pretty girls." he grabbed his glass eyepiece and took bites, glass crunching away in his mouth like a push noble.

"Yes, Celestia and Luna are beautiful, but I don't think of them that way. I'm here to investigate why something's pulling me here." I pushed my glasses up the ridge of my nose.

"I didn't say Celestia or Luna." he gave a big, triumphant, shit-eating grin at me, making me groan once more in annoyance as I dropped the towel on the counter. Discord burst into a fit of laughter, holding unto his side as he floated around randomly.

As my companion continued laughing, I finally noticed the distinct lack of urinals in the room, and that's when it dawned on me when the voices of mares started to get closer to the door. I looked back to yell at my friend, but Discord was nowhere to be found.

"Have fun with the girls, Noble, but not too much! One of them is a little feisty!" Discords' voice echoed around the air with his laughter before the door to the restroom creaked opened.

There was a long pause as the castle Maids and Waitresses went silent, as well as I. I slowly turned my head towards them with an awkward smile before giving them a small, hesitant wave of my hand.

"G-good day, … ladies…" I chuckled weakly.

The maids and waitresses suddenly shrieked at me, and a second later, everything froze once more. I quickly manoeuvred through them, making sure I didn't touch any of their… assets, ran to the nearest curtain and hid behind it. The world once again starts back up when I released my hold, the screaming mares abruptly stops their wailing in confusion.

"Where… w-where did it go?" one of them asked as the small group entered in.

"Maybe… it was a Ghost!?" one yelled dramatically with a gasp.

"Doubt it."

"Than how did we all see the same thing than, huh!?"

As the mares continued their back and forth questioning about the strange thing that just appeared and disappeared, I quietly sneaked out of the curtain, checking the ajar door before quietly tip-toeing away like an old time cartoon character.

* * *

After looking around the castle to find my two Alicorn friends for some time, while trying to evade being spotted by the castle staff and the now abundant guards, I find a guest room door being guarded by two soldiers stationed right outside, stony as ever. Expecting one of the Princesses being in their before checking their bedchambers, I stopped time the third time that day and quickly jogged over from my hiding place and opened the door to take a quick look inside.

What I saw shocked me to a point where I myself froze in place like the guards behind me. Sitting on the bed were two beings, one being the tall, sun Alicorn, and a girl… a _Human_ girl sitting right beside the Princess, listening intently at Celestia, and a little anxiously if holding onto her elbows and staring at Celestia with nervous eyes is any of indication.

I stared at the girl for a few more moments before gently closing the door behind me, forgetting about the throbbing pain in my head. I put the bag and the book on the counter of the drawer, smoothed out my clothing, took a few breathes to calm down before releasing my grip.

Like nothing had happened, Celestia continued speaking like I wasn't there.

"I assure you, your friend is okay." she finishes.

With that done, I casually cleared my throat, making the newcomer squeak in surprise and nearly curled up like a frightened hedgehog. Celestia jumps a little as well at my sudden appearance, but once she saw me she beamed brightly.

"Noble!" she stands up, and just before she spreads her arms for a hug, her face contorts into pure guilt, "Oh, Noble… I'm so sorry, I forgot to go and get you from the train station." she looks down at the floor and caressed her left elbow with a saddened expression.

I chuckled, stepped forward and hugged the tall mare anyways, my face firmly planted against her soft pillows. She was at least a head taller than me, I have no choice okay, and besides, she seems not to mind the close contact.

"Celestia, it's okay. You were busy and I found my way here easily." The Alicorn smiled and returned the favor in kind, nuzzling the top of my head with a hum.

"It's good to see you're okay, Noble." She says before both of us separate. Celestia clears her throat and presents the new arrival happily, "Noble, this is Marry. Marry, meet my good friend, Noble." she introduces us.

I smiled at the now calm girl, stepped forward and brought out my hand, "It's good to meet you, Marry. I am Noble Cristah, or just Noble is fine with me."

She slowly grabs my hand with her own and gently shakes it, "Nice to meet you too, Noble… You can just call me Marry." she replied and slightly hides part of her face behind her dark, long hair as a small, shy smile spreads across her lips.

I just knew she could become good friends with certain, timid mare I know of.

"You do not know how good it feels to finally meet another human in this world, Marry. I'm sure Samantha would be very happy to see you as well." I said again. With a small spark of realization, I turned my head to Celestia, "What did you mean by 'your friend is okay.'?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes. Marry and another girl fell in my court room at the same time. The silver haired girl, Silvia was it?" she looked at Marry, she nodded, "Yes, Silvia is in another locked room at the moment, resting."

"Locked?" I questioned once again, now a little curious.

"Yes. She killed nine of my guards with their own spears' arrowheads."

The room goes quiet for a good minute before I looked at Marry, "Any idea why she was motivated to kill?" I asked gently.

"Probably because Celestias' guards surrounded us, and that I just broke her out of a facility." she started twiddling with her fingers, looking a little ashamed.

I raised a brow in interest, grabbed a chair from its place under the desk and sat down, "Facility?" Celestia goes over and sits on the bed with Marry.

Before she could explain away, the door behind me swings open to reveal a bloody, beaten and battered guard. Her armor was littered with scratches and dents, a few pieces clinging on with single straps or just missing entirely.

"Princess! The Human with the chains is awake and rampaging throughout the castle!" she yelled urgently, and as she finishes a raging yell could be heard echoing out through the hall.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!?"

Marry bolts from her spot on the bed and ran out the door, shoving the guard to the side and sprinted down a hall. I and Celestia ran after her as the injured guard collapse down to rest in the empty room.

I knew I could try and stop time to find the second human girl on my own, but who knew how long that could take and I'd rather have a clear mind when we find the 'human with chains' than have a throbbing pain distracting me.

It was obvious to me the second girl was different like me; killing nine guards with their own weapons, and if this 'facility' Marry mentioned is the same one I knew of, I'll have to be prepared to feel intense pain once more.

When we finally found the rampaging girl, the entrance to the castle itself were ripped off their hinges, revealing a courtyard full of both dead and struggling guards clinging to life, most of their limbs missing and bloody. The dirt and grass were over turned, a couple trees were hacked down with scorch marks and the fountain was utterly destroyed as water continued to spew out the pipes and onto the yard. The cause of all the destruction was standing toe to hoof with the Princess of the Night standing on what remind of the fountain itself.

The blood lustful girls' red hot chains were boiling and steaming under the few inches of water as they slowly slithered back up to coil around her arms, her chest heaving like an angry bull ready for another charge. The young Princess was standing tall like the ruler she was, but the look in her eyes told me she was downright scared shitless.

Just as the girl with the chains raised her arm for a strike with a red-hot dagger, I grabbed Marrys' hand and slowed down time but not stopping it completely. I could see the girl slowly throwing out her arm forward as the chain shot out like a spiralling spring. Before Marry could ask me how I was doing this I dragged her towards where Luna was in a quick pace.

"This all can be prevented." I said as the darted chain reached half way point.

I stand myself between the red hot chain dart and Luna and positioned myself so it'll hit my heart directly. The faces of Luna, Celestia and the new bloody girl slowly started contorting into shocked expressions. I looked at the Marry in the eyes.

"I've done this before and I'll do it again the future, Marry, don't worry. This'll all be prevented when we wake back up in the recent past, and we'll fix this before it happens. But if it all fails, please take care of Samantha for me." at that point I smiled, I released my grip on time and the sudden burning sensation in my chest struck me as the dart entered with a strong punch, throwing me back against the shocked form of Luna, catching me in her arms but I still held onto Marrys' hand. Dust thrown up into their air and a light wind went past us from where we came.

I've done this before, and I know what I'm doing, but damn does it hurt every single time.

The dart quickly yanks out of my chest, the smell of burnt flesh entering my nose as blood start bushing out my open wound and mouth with a gurgled cough. Luna cradles me in her arms as she gently kneeled down, holding my upper body off the ground and onto her lap.

"Thou stupid moron, Noble! Why did thou do this!?" the teary mare yelled at me as I felt my limbs getting cold and numb, but I kept my hold on Marrys' hand as I checked just in case because it was getting pretty cold very fast.

"Y-your sister… w-will neh… nee-" I coughed violently as blood started filling in my punctured lung. I took a few quick breathes, "Y-your sister needs you, Luna… She doesn't deserve eternity of so-solitude… You… you have a g-good life ahead of you." I coughed out more blood as I heard blurring, running hoof steps. I looked up at Marrys' shocked face and smiled at her, "We'll… we'll fix… fix… thi…" as my last breathe left me, I could see my whole life flashing before my eyes once more. I made sure I smiled before I couldn't feel anything.

Its been a while sense I last 'died' in this world, even longer since from my own world, but it feels so good to remember her bright, smiling face, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, wavy, dark hair and her soft touch and lips once again. I thought I would stop dying when I was thrown into this strange world, but I guess I was corrected on that when that crazy mare knew of my existence. It was a good run while it lasted; now I just hope I still held onto Marry before I died. It'll help a lot to have her with me to work this out because I don't want to die again or face that girl alone and possibly get stabbed again and don't die.

When I felt like waking up from a restful sleep, I opened my eyes to see I was back in the guest room at the door, with Celestia and Marry sitting at the bed. I could see the sudden confusion in Marrys' eyes as she quickly started looking around with wide eyes, making the Alicorn look at her questioningly.

"Wh… what… where?" she begin to babble.

I cleared my voice, catching their attention once more like last time. Marry squeaked once more in surprise, but this time when she saw me, she was more surprised than frightened. Celestia jumps a little at my sudden appearance, but once she saw me she beamed brightly.

"Noble!" she stands up, and just before she spreads her arms for a hug, her face contorts into pure guilt, "Oh, Noble… I'm so sorry I forgot to go and get you from the train station." she looks down at the floor and caressed her left elbow with a saddened expression.

I chuckled, stepped forward and hugged the tall mare once more, with her busts pressed against the side of my head once more. "Celestia, it's okay. You were busy and I found my way here easily." The Alicorn smiled back and returned the favor in kind, nuzzling the top of my head with a hum.

"It's good to see you're okay, Noble." She says before we both separated. Celestia clears her throat and presents the new, confused arrival happily, "Noble, this is Marry. Marry, meet my good friend, Noble." she introduces us.

I smiled at her, stepped forward and brought out my hand like last time, "It's good to meet you, Marry. I am Noble Cristah, or just Noble is fine with me." I winked my eye at her.

She seemed to calm down a little once she knew I knew what was happening as well and gently shook my hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Noble." she greeted as she played along as well.

I looked back at Celestia, "Where's the other? If you don't mind at least." I asked politely.

She blinked a couple times, a little surprised I knew there was another human in the castle, but she shrugged it off. She knew I had a habit of finding this out before they're presented to me, for better or for worse.

She waved for us with a small smile, "Follow me." she said as she turned to the door and opened it. I and Marry followed after her. Before we got out I grabbed my bag of muffins and Fluttershys' book.

When we got out into the hall, the two guards by the door were a little surprised at my presents, but both quickly caught up to their Princess and marched by her sides. I and Marry lagged behind a few paces back because she seemed to want to ask a few questions.

"Just to make things a little easier," I whispered to her and gave her a muffin with a small smile, "I'm a little different like your friend."

* * *

After going back and forth with answering and questioning with one another, I learned Marry was also 'different'. That left little Samantha the only human in this world to be normal. I hope she was doing okay with Fluttershy and Pinkie; she needed girl-time with other genders other than me.

A few more twists and turns later, we reached a guarded door; it had five guards pointing their spears at the door and seemed a little uneasy with the shouting that's happening in the other side of that door. At the face of the door was some stallion with a glowing horn, maybe trying to communicate and calm down the enraged girl; he also seemed a little uneasy with the situation as well.

"Where is she!? Where did you take her!?" Marrys' friend yelled in rage and a few banging of furniture could be heard.

Hearing that, Marry ran past Celestia in a hurry, pushes aside the stallion and barges in through the door.

"Silvia! I'm here, I'm okay!" she said, ran in and hugged her friend whom was standing in the middle of the destroyed guest room.

The room was a mess; furniture around the room were hacked apart with scorch marks, the bed, its sheets and pillows were either cut open or thrown aside, smoking hot utensils were embedded in the wall beside the door and the window was shattered open, letting in the cool breeze from outside.

As both girls greeted one another like close sisters, I looked up at Celestia, "So…" she looked down at me with a questioning look, "What's for lunch?" my stomach growled, making the tall mare giggle and pulled me in on her side with one arm.

"I prepared something special for, you." she replied.

 **Authors' Note:** **Chapter 2, Done!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though, the next one might take a little longer to post sense I haven't wrote it down just yet, but hey! At least the first chapter of a new story, "Oliver the Traveler", will be out when I get internet connection again. A less dark story, and is a little more down to like "Lovely Rarity" if you've read the story, if not, just move on over to my profile, scroll down and you're find the title. Plenty of content there for you to enjoy, though, it is on 'Hold' at the moment.  
**

 **"Oliver the Traveler" will be about two guys gets thrown into Equestria, filled with nudists, anthropomorphic, intimate ponies whom wants to get to know both young adults a little more than they're comfortable with. So yeah, look forward to that.**

 **This is all I have to post till next month, July. Will be a little busy with the NYA (Northern Youth Abroad) International Program, down in Ottawa. I won't have internet connect for about a week or two because I'll be in a Campus somewhere near the city, but far from civilization. So think of this extra chapter as a going away present.  
**

 **Depending on how much time I have and the inspiration to write, the third chapter of "We Are" might not come in a while, or any other chapters for other stories for that matter, but I'll try. I don't trust myself with deadlines.**

 **So till next time, have a nice day/night and good reading, everyone!**


End file.
